


Teacups and Time

by NicNack4U



Series: The Wishing on a Star Series [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Character Death Fix, Character Death Fix-It, Complete, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Murder Family, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall, Post-Season/Series 03, Shooting Stars, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba, Wishing on a star, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Thanks to Will wishing on a shooting star Post-Fall, time reverses and the teacup comes back together.





	Teacups and Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hannibal. 
> 
> This is just some Post-Fall Happy Murder Family fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

It was a few months after the fall. Will and Hannibal settled into a very comfortable and happily domestic life together. 

 

They didn't go out to hunt again, though Hannibal wasn't complaining. He and Will both knew it would definitely and inevitably happen again.

 

Currently, they were sipping on red wine on the back porch. It was nightfall, though neither man knew what time it was, nor did they care. They were just enjoying the peaceful, quiet night together.

 

The stars shone brightly above and all around them.

 

"Looks like our stars are completely the same now, Will," Hannibal spoke softly, not wanting to destroy the peace between them.

 

Will smiled, though it looked half-deranged, thanks to the scar that was the cut on his cheek, given to him by Dolarhyde. He tried to cover it up with facial hair, but it was still a little noticeable. 

 

"All of our stars were always the same, I just didn't want to admit it until after we'd slain the Dragon."

 

"True," Hannibal agreed, chuckling. They shared a look before turning away to look back up at the night sky.

 

Will couldn't ever remember feeling as happy as he was in that moment there, with the man he loved.

 

He just wished... 

 

He sighed as he frowned. Will didn't know if he should speak his thought out loud or not. Him and Hannibal were finally together, and truly happy. There were no more secrets or games between them. But, still... 

 

Hannibal sensed Will's distress, sighing almost inaudibly. "What is it, Will? Please, Will. You know now that you can tell me anything. We both are truly happy together now. I promised you to never hurt you again and I intend to keep that promise." 

 

Will's happy smile was back as he nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's just... Given our history, and how much we hurt each other in the past, and the way we are now... I love the way we are now, Hannibal. I love this life with you. And I don't want it to ever change. I just... I have a wish, and I don't know how you're gonna take it, if I speak it out loud." 

 

Hannibal sighed sadly and nodded in a true understanding manner. "I understand, Will. However, I do promise that I will never hurt you ever again. Even if I may not like what you have to say."

 

"Alright," Will gave in with a nervous exhale. "But, as the saying goes: Be careful what you wish for. I wish... I wish Abigail was here with us."

 

And just as he made his wish, a shooting star flew across the sky above their heads. Both men blinked in surprise.

 

Hannibal turned his attention back on to Will with a rare grin. "Well, you never know, your wish may just come true, after all. Stranger things have happened."

 

Suddenly, white lights and sparkles appeared on the steps of their porch. And when it was all clear, there she was.

 

"Abigail," the two men breathed in shock.

 

"Hi, Dad," she addressed Will with a big, goofy grin.

 

She turned to Hannibal with a smirk and a cheeky wave. "Hey, Pops." 

 

"Come here." Will whispered, holding his arms out for a hug. 

 

Abigail ran up the porch steps and wrapped them both up in an embrace.

 

Time did reverse back and the teacup truly came back together, thanks to Will's wish. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
